Of Demigods and Motorcycles
by StealthNeko
Summary: Justin is a very special demigod: Never claimed, very powerful, but he doesn't go to Camp Half-Blood. Instead he travels the world and picks up demigods and delivers them to camp. These are the stories of his travels and the people he meets. Mostly one shots, with some plot. Takes place after the Titan War and Heroes of Olympus never happened. Percabeth, Tratie, Oc/Oc. R&R!
1. Free Spirit and a Dream

**AN: So this is my first attempt at fanfic for my favorite series ever! :D Enjoy and leave any reviews if I messed up somewhere. Thanks!**

* * *

Justin was a wanderer. He hated being stuck in one place for too long, choosing to travel from place to place and find all the exciting things there were to be found. It didn't help that he was a demigod, so wherever he went there were monsters: The Nemean Lion in Seattle, the Hydra in Wisconsin, even the Trojan Sea Monster around Lake Okeechobee. But they were part of his life too and he accepted it. He stopped at Camp Half-Blood after slaying these beasts, dropped off any souvenirs regardless of mortal or otherwise, and then departed again. All he ever needed were the clothes on his back, his motorcycle, and the enchanted credit card that never ran out of money from his father. He never really knew his father, to be honest. He was never claimed, and he never wondered who his god parent was. Whoever they were, he was glad they accepted his lifestyle enough to give him everything he needed.

But now with the war over, they needed him. And for the first time in a while, he decided to stay in one place for a long time. His job was fairly simple: If he came upon any powerful demigods on his travels, just bring them back to camp. Seemed simple enough, and he liked how they gave him free reign to explore where he pleased. There was only one condition though: Report back every month. Justin was a rather powerful demigod, so he rarely used phones. If he did he called collect, which would make the monsters go to wherever he called instead of straight to him. So he would come back every month, hang out with the children of Poseidon, who were the coolest in his eyes. He had brought three of the five of them to camp himself and they always waited for him on the day he was scheduled to appear. It was a good place to call home.

Justin woke up in his hotel room, and noticed a glow coming from the bathroom. He ran in after throwing a shirt on, and he threw a drachma into the mist. He sighed thinking it was his one of his friends but instead saw someone he didn't want to see, especially in the morning. Her voice irritated him to death.

"What in Hades do you want Clarisse? It's like five in the morning!" Justin said wearily as he rubbed his eyes. He had just gone to sleep an hour ago after beating up some Cyclopes who were wrecking a mall nearby.

"It's important, you little-" Clarisse was about to begin the insult fest when someone dragged her away and a voice of someone else, someone he knew very well entered the image.

"Oh, hello Lou Ellen. How have you been?" Justin's tone immediately changed from aggravated to humble.

She giggled as if she were used to his strange personality. "My life has simply been fantastic. It's good to see you too. But knowing you, you've probably been up to no good. Not to mention your… appearance." Her face slowly tinted red.

Justin looked down and realized he had grabbed his jacket instead of the shirt he always wore. Tanned muscles with a few scars earn you quite a bit of points with the ladies. But that wasn't what was going on here. He zipped up his jacket as Lou Ellen cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Annnabeth is away right now so she couldn't tell you this herself, but we have a job for you. We've found a child of the Big Three. She lives in Maine and I know you were coming back to camp from Quebec anyway. So we need your help because the satyr that found her had to return home for a Council meeting."

Justin sighed. He had been there a few days after Percy arrived at camp for the first time, and had slowly watched him and Annabeth become the couple they are now. But the demigod knew that his cousins were doing nothing of importance right now, so would it kill them to stop going on dates and do their jobs?

"Yeah, I'm up in Boston right now. Was hoping to see you in person tomorrow, but things happen. Later, Ellie." Justin waved his hand through the mist to sever the connection as she smiled sweetly. He figured he might as well go back to sleep and make the trip in the morning. Sleep came rather quickly, but this time with a dream. A girl was standing on a stage staring at him with these piercing sea-green eyes. Only three words escaped her lips before the black void of sleep came.

"See you soon."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave me some reviews and let me know if I'm making my OC to perfect. DOWN WITH THE MARY SUES.**

**Yours in confidence,**

**Neko, Son of Apollo**


	2. Confidence and a Jacket

**AN: Hey, hey hey! Two parts in one day! So sit back and enjoy the show! :3**

* * *

Justin awoke sometime later and immediately took a shower, hurried up and got dressed and bailed. He checked out of the five-star hotel and was about to hop on his bike when he noticed someone who looked like a grown up version of himself: Blonde, but more like a sandy color. He wore shades as if the meager amount of sunlight here bothered him. A pencil in one hand and a notepad in the other, he was writing something down and muttering to himself while leaning on Justin's bike for support.

"Um… Can I help you?" Justin said tentatively. For all he knew he could be talking to a god or something equally as powerful. He didn't want to upset someone with that kind of power.

"As a matter of fact you can! Can you give me a word with one syllable that rhymes with clown?" The man sure seemed happy. In fact, just your average ray of sunshine.

"How about frown? Like what I'm doing right now, because you're leaning on my bike." Justin's frown became over-emphasized as the man laughed.

"Oh I see. Sorry to ruin your little journey, Justin Solinado." The man got up casually, watching Justin's face turn from kind of angry to full-on shock.

"How do you know my last name?" Justin said warily, shifting the backpack he had bought at the hotel's store just a little while ago. All it contained was his jacket and a Celestial bronze shortsword. He was beginning to regret not hiding the thing somewhere for easier access when the man began to speak.

"I am Apollo, God of Prophecies after all. The least I can do is learn the names of important demigods. Oh and be careful. This girl you're looking for…" Thunder rumbled in the distance. Sighing, Apollo turned around and tossed the pencil to Justin. "I may not be able to tell you, but I can help in the most indirect of ways. Good luck, but you're my kid, so I hardly doubt you need it."

Justin caught the pencil and looked it over carefully. It looked like your average mechanical pencil, save for the fact where the eraser should have been, there was a cap of celestial bronze with the Greek letter alpha on it. Justin was more dazed from the fact he just met his father and wasn't at all bothered by it. He expected that he would charge his father, punch him the face and yell a string of profanities, regardless of the fact he was a god. But now, it didn't really matter to him. He gave him a gift and left. No apologies and stories or excuses. Just going with the flow. Justin could understand that.

"Thanks for everything", Justin said appreciatively toward the sun that was shining in the sky before putting the pencil in his pocket before hopping on his bike and began driving northward toward Maine.

* * *

Janie was not having the best of days so far. Prom was right around the corner and despite her good looks and friendly attitude, she had no date. All the girls around her seemed happy, but why couldn't she be happy too? Every cute guy out there had passed her over for other girls, some better looking others not. It irritated her to no end. The constant reminders to buy your tickets to prom didn't help either. She sighed as the bell rang and she headed to homeroom.

Everyone had settled down and the teacher was about to call roll when a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?" Their teacher, Mr. Reed, asked politely as the guidance counselor and what appeared to be a new student walked in.

"This is the transfer student. How he transferred in with three months left of school I have no idea." She shrugged before leaving.

Janie giggled at how awkward he looked, like he never went to school before. Then everyone began to look at him he looked down right terrified. Having half the football team in one room could do that to someone unaccustomed to the school hierarchy. But there was something about him, the scar over his eye maybe, or maybe the way he looked at her with those pleading eyes, SOMETHING made her want to talk to him, get to know him.

"Alright go ahead and introduce yourself, Mr. Transfer Student." Mr. Reed walked behind this person who had yet to be named, and pushed him right in front of Janie's desk. He took a step back and cleared his throat before he began.

"My name is Justin Solinado, and I just moved here from New Hampshire. It's a pleasure to meet you all." His voice was tiny, barely audible to Janie, let alone the people in the back of the classroom. He stared down at his jacket as if he were contemplating messing with the zipper. His hand reached for it, but then jerked away again rather quickly.

Mr. Reed approached Justin and put his hand on the poor guy's shoulder. "You know we have a microphone for you if you can't speak up. But that carries across to the class next door."

Justin stared angrily at the teacher while most of the kids laughed. Then, he did something rather unexpected of him, at least to the eyes of these people that just met him. He slapped the teacher's hand away, and unzipped his jacket. Underneath was what Janie thought was a shirt. It looked more like a cloak with the length of a shirt, seeing as it was open in the front, revealing Justin's rather athletic build. Half the girls in the room squealed with delight while Janie just stared at his face, trying to avoid looking at his torso as she felt her cheeks burn up. The look in his eyes changed from someone who would rather go hide in a corner and stay there, to someone with a special purpose, a hint of defiance in the demigod's golden eyes.

"I said, my name's Justin Solinado. I moved here from New Hampshire. I apologize for any breakups and fan girls following me from now on." Justin sat in the desk to the left of Janie after stuffing his jacket into the small backpack he had with him. All the guys stared at him like he was lone wolf who threatened to take over the pack. He glared back with the same amount of anger while the girls began to ditch their boyfriends and all moved to the desks around him. He smiled and waved to Janie with an apologetic grin.

_'Well, that was… Interesting.' _Janie thought before the announcements came on, a smile on her face as she waved back to this weird, but highly intriguing, transfer student.

* * *

**AN: Wow! In just one day I already have the first two chapters out and next two chapters already plotted out. Now to add some dialogue and Percabeth, with a dash of Tratie, and then I'll marinate it with OCs. Simply fabulous!**

**Yours in confidence,**

**Neko, Son of Apollo**


	3. Prom and a Mini Prophecy

**AN: Alright here's some Tratie. Don't worry, next chapter I promise will be nothing but Percabeth. In fact, I intend to write from Percy's point of view. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Also thanks for my first favorite, Walt28. I near exploded when I saw that email.**

**Yours in confidence,**

**Neko, Son of Apollo**

5 Days Later

Justin's transition went fairly smooth, except for one small problem: His fatal flaw had shown itself in front of his homeroom, which was full of monsters. In fact, it seemed almost every guy in the school was a monster of some sort. It didn't help that the first time he sees a monster he becomes deathly afraid until they're gone or he focuses really hard on something else. In this case it was Janie. He should've taken her to camp days ago, but she was too easygoing. Justin felt bad for ripping her from her first prom. Knowing that she was the powerful demigod in question, she would probably never experience one again.

"I honestly don't know how you put up with me." Justin sighed as he heard the growls from the giant female crowd following him. He had learned the hard way not to make a daughter of Aphrodite cry after breaking her heart for real. Now every girl but the ones he truly cared for fell in love with him almost instantly. But not the good kind of love, more like the fan girl kind of love. And even if he tried to date one of them, they'd break up with him in a week. It irritated him to no end, especially the first part. Janie rather enjoyed watching him try to get away from the crowd. But they had learned to look for her and wait until Justin popped up.

"You're very easy to put up with. You're a good friend. But it's them I can't stand." Janie's cheeks puffed up as Justin laughed.

He was so busy laughing he didn't notice that he had walked into the upperclassmen building. Not only that but he bumped into two people who were in the middle of what seemed to be a very heated argument.

"I'm telling you it isn't okay to just-" The girl was interrupted when Justin collided with her.

"Oh sorry, sorry… Well well… I thought you were a year rounder Katie." Justin mused as he high fived Travis, who looked like he was thinking of many ways to escape the situation he was in right now.

"I normally am, but I wanted to experience high school, you know?" Katie smiled but then glared at Travis who was making a break for it.

"Don't you dare leave! You need to stop picking fights with the seniors just because they talk to me in the halls. It is a very sweet gesture, and I admit most of them are scumbags, but that doesn't warrant physical violence and you getting suspended, especially right before prom. You promised you'd take me, remember?" Katie huffed as Travis pretended to be ignoring her.

Justin's eyes began to glow green as he ominously said, "Prom. Disaster." When he snapped out of it, he noticed Katie, Travis, and Janie were all looking like he had just done something incredibly odd in public.

"Is there spaghetti on my face or something?" Justin said as Travis and Katie pulled him aside.

"You just pulled an Oracle dude." Travis whispered and then shivered at how creepy it was.

"What do you mean?" Justin whispered back, confused as to what just happened.

"You just whispered the words 'prom' and 'disaster' and you're eyes were glowing the color of the Oracle's smoke. In front of a mortal no less." Katie murmured while Janie just stood by idly confused.

"I see… Well maybe I have the gift of prophecy. Don't some children of Apollo get that?" Justin questioned while Travis and Katie smiled and congratulated him. Then Justin told them the plan he had in mind.

"We got you're back dude. Anything you need." Travis had that evil smile like he was planning on starting up bets on how long these two lasted.

"Just don't push yourself." Katie agreed as she pulled Travis by the hand back to their lockers. "Now you're going to apologize to the guy whose face you almost broke."

"Stop holding my hand, people might get the wrong idea? Or do you really like me?" Travis said with that special 'Child of Hermes' twinkle in his eye as Katie let go and began to yell at him while blushing madly.

"Umm… Justin?" Janie asked as the group broke up and Justin took Janie by the hand back to their classroom.

"Don't worry about it. But about prom…" Justin smiled somewhat embarrassed about what he said next. It didn't help that Janie was crying tears of joy and nearly crushed his lungs after he said it.

"Do you maybe… Want to go with me? I already bought us tickets."


	4. Battle of the Prom Part 1

**AN: AWWW YEAH CUE THE PERCABETH!**

* * *

"Remind me again. Why do we have to go to two proms in the span of two days?" I complained putting on this stupid suit again.

"Stop complaining and let me fix your tie." Annabeth was somehow a master at neckties. I, on the other hand, hated them with a fiery passion that could make Apollo decide to not fly the sun near me for the next few days.

"It's to be supportive. Justin did a lot for us, remember? The least we could do is go to another prom for his sake." Annabeth, satisfied with her work, smiled and put her hands on her hips. I hated to admit this, but the way she looked in that dress made me glad we were doing this.

"You two done being married in my room now? Need to pack up my stuff." Justin walked in nonchalantly and just took the changes of clothes he bought and stuffed them in a duffel bag. The way he looked, I could tell he was nervous.

"First time at a formal gathering with a girl, huh?" I asked jokingly as he turned red and stammered a few untranslatable things before fixing his jacket and coughing.

"Stop acting experienced. Yours was yesterday, so don't act like a Malcolm." Justin sighed as he picked up a particular shirt and actually _folded _the thing. He never folded anything.

"The fact you're actually folding clothes must mean the situation is dire, huh?" I was on a roll but as soon as I said that I regretted it. This is one of the few times I've seen this kid sad. I've seen him been angry quite a bit, but sadness and Justin don't really go together.

"I can't go back home. Too many monsters. I would probably die of a panic attack the second I cross the state border. Unlike you Percy, no matter how hard I try, I can't go see my family. This shirt is all I have left of them. I can't even call or get my stuff because the monsters will either come to me or them. Do you know how many times the operator gave up on waiting for me to say who I wanted to call? How many times I wished to hear some news that they moved to a safer state? You live next door to Olympus, you have it so easy. You have no idea of the hardships some of us have to deal with." Justin zipped the bag up and went downstairs to throw it in the trunk of our limo.

Annabeth looked at me kind of angrily. "I know you're you, but at least show some tact."

"What? Where the heck does this guy live anyway, Alaska?" I mumbled, seeing as I recently learned that since Alaska wasn't part of the gods' domain it was crawling with monsters.

"Even worse. He lived in San Francisco. He had to leave when he was five. We found him about to die of dehydration somewhere in Rhode Island. This was before we found Grover, so we were just wandering aimlessly. Out of the four of us though, he was the most timid. He cried quite a bit too." She looked pained as she recalled that, and I hated myself for making her like this. Then she walked in. The girl we were here to get.

"Um… Sorry to intrude." She was about to leave when I had noticed I had hugged Annabeth rather tightly.

"Oh, it's cool, you don't have to leave," I blurted out before she turned back around and walked in. Blonde hair and green eyes… And if she was a child of one of the Big Three, that automatically ruled out Hades. But Zeus or Poseidon… This could be a really big problem.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you. My name is Janie McAlister." She seemed too formal but then again, Justin probably never talked about us.

"I'm Seaweed Brain and this is Wise Girl," I joked before Annabeth elbowed me in the stomach.

"He meant to say I'm Annabeth and he's Perseus Jackson." Uh-oh. Not liking the sound of that.

Janie's eyes lit up when she heard our names. "Oh wow, so you must be his older sister and brother! He talks about you guys all the-" She began giggling for no reason that I could see.

"That's enough out of you", Justin said jokingly and I realized he was tickling her from behind with one hand while reaching for a mechanical pencil with the other. He mouthed the word 'Gift' when I gave him a questioning look.

We all headed out and popped in the limo. Katie and Travis weren't looking at each other and her hair was clearly messed up, and Travis clearly was looking flustered.

Justin and I cracked up almost immediately before I handed him a five.

"See what did I tell you?" Justin said stifling his laughter while Katie looked she wanted to kill him.

The ride was relatively quiet. Annabeth and I were holding hands and so were Katie and Travis. Janie looked like she wanted to hold Justin's, but he stared out the window like his life depended on it. I wanted to laugh at this had I not been aware of his curse. I found him in my cabin poking one of my goldfish the day it happened. Of all the people it had been Drew, one of the older girls to the Aphrodite cabin. After that, she became rather cross and was more interested in breaking hearts than the actual love her mother represented. Sure it had only been a few months since it happened, but every time Justin came to camp he looked terrified of the crowds of mortal girls that followed him, and even more so when he walked past the Aphrodite cabin like they were going to give him a makeover of doom.

When we arrived I felt that sense of dread. Going to a dance with powerful half-bloods reminded me of the last time we did something similar. Everyone got out of the limo except for Justin and Annabeth. I figured they needed to talk about stuff but I stayed outside the limo while Janie, Katie, and Travis went in singing Smooth Criminal.

"…And that's about it." Justin finished telling Annabeth whatever he needed to tell her.

"And this has been happening for how long now?" She asked, almost nervous about whatever he told her.

"5 days, 3 hours and 47 minutes." He muttered rubbing his temples. Now I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I've been having random facts and mini prophecies pop in to my head recently, Percy. Oh, you're going to forget to get something for your anniversary." Justin mumbled while Annabeth looked at me like she wanted to smack me.

I laughed nervously while Janie walked up to the limo and pulled him out, apparently wanting to take the first step in to the gym together. I laughed at how corny it was but she didn't care and neither did he.

"They remind me of us yesterday. You were so nervous you forgot your tie. That was one of my favorite Percy being a Seaweed Brain moments." My beautiful, but slightly irritating, girlfriend whispered as she took my hand and we walked in, our feet touching down at one the gym floor at the same time.


	5. Battle of the Prom Part 2

**AN: Okely Dokely folks! Sorry for the wait, school likes to murder my free time in cold blood. And from now on, unless stated otherwise, it will be in Justin's POV. He's a bit like me, expect he's kind of paranoid. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**-Neko, Son of Apollo**

* * *

Looking back on it now, I should've never stepped foot in that gym. Those eyes, always the eyes. Every single pair of those orbs were on me. Watching and waiting for me to slip up. I hated it, more than I hated wearing suits. Janie squeezed my hand as if to question me, but all I could muster was a fake look of embarrassment. Already my heart rate was going up and I can feel the nervous sweat forming on my brow. We had walked into one of the biggest death traps of all time and I could've avoided it all together. I had my hand in my pocket at all times, my special little mechanical pencil in between my thumb and my index finger. I don't even know what it'll turn into when I click that little alpha cap, and I don't care. As long as she's safe, as long as she makes it to camp, as long as I don't have to see her blood flow out onto the gym floor. These are the thoughts that keep me going.

"Hey relax a little. It's a dance have fun." Percy could see my blatant fear, and I guessed he was trying to make up for earlier even though I had already forgiven him.

"I-i-I'm fine." I managed before letting go of Janie and drinking almost a gallon of punch before the guy behind the counter made me go away. Still thirsty. Maybe I'll steal Percy's jacket and pretend to be someone else to get some more punch. Focus, focus on anything but the monsters.

"Listen to him, you need to calm down. We've been in tougher spots than this." Annabeth's hand on my shoulder, the concern in her eyes, made me want to break down. Why couldn't I be the confident hero that she was? The moment a monster appears, and suddenly boom, instant leg jelly from California. I hated this. Still thirsty. Need water or punch or soda…

"Justin are you alright? You're shaking." Janie looked at me. That smile, the way her eyes had little lights glowing in them because of the strobes. A kaleidoscope of colors in a field of green. Even though I barely knew her, my heart rate went down a little, my breathing began to level, and I wasn't contemplating on stabbing everything in a two meter radius with a pencil.

"Yeah." I smiled as I looked at her. _I won't lose her, will I? _

Then we danced. It was to a slow song so the floor was almost empty. That fact made me feel relieved. I could always see Katie or Travis, and Percy was nearby too. Annabeth was off in her own world as she usually is when she's abnormally close to Percy in a romantic situation… and I was trying not to barf on Janie's dress.

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow." She muttered. To me, or just a reminder for herself, I have no idea.

The music began to speed up, and I could tell. My whole body was burning up. My eyes began to glow so bright that I couldn't hide it from her anymore.

"It's time."

* * *

Then they charged. Dracaena, A few Cyclopes, and the football team mangled together and formed a Hydra. All in all, only about seventy monsters. The rest of the kids ran in terror as the monster mass (I remember joking about that later on) converged on us. Percy whipped out his pen, my pencil was ready to stab something. Annabeth somehow sneaked in her Yankee's cap and dagger. Janie passed out and all I wanted to do was run to her side, but I couldn't. Turning that worry into rage I pressed the cap. Now, being a child of Apollo, I expected my dad to give me a bow or a hunting knife, you know, something archery related. So when a beautiful seven foot long spear appeared in my hand, I smiled like a demonic child before looking at the monsters made me shrink back a little.

A word about my fighting style: It's sloppy. I don't really train, I rely more on instinct because I'm crapping out bricks most of the time I fight. But spears… I loved spears. I stayed at camp for a month before I got my bike and it was unpleasant for those around me. I couldn't sword fight, rock climb, paddle a canoe, and don't even get me started on archery and javelin throwing. Then Beckendorf, may his soul rest in Elysium, made this spear on accident. It was shoddy work, but the second I got that thing in my hands combat class became scary for the Hermes campers. Spears were the only thing I could really focus on, and I admit that I enjoyed hanging back while stabbing people. The best of both worlds. That very spear was now in my hands, shiny and not as heavy as I remembered it to be. Simply. Divine.

So while Annabeth was fighting the Cyclopes and Percy was hacking at the Hydra, the original judging by the looks of panic in Annabeth's eyes and her warning to Percy, I was making minced Dracaena. The first one came at me and I shoved the blade clean through her, and then swept in front of me slicing another three. I twirled and slashed and I admit, this was the first time I enjoyed monster fighting. According to my skewed sense of time, cleaning up most of the dragon women up took about an hour. When I finished them off and turned around to see Annabeth and Percy still fighting I was dumbfounded. But I helped out Annabeth first, seeing as she lacked super diamond skin and made quick work of a Cyclops before she finished off the last one. The Hydra was another issue. Unless we had fire there was no beating this thing.

Percy distracted the thing while I attempted to lift Janie, but lack of muscle prevented me from doing so. So while Annabeth lugged off my friend-girlfriend-I-dunno-what, Percy and I distracted the behemoth. Well, more like Percy did. The second that thing roared I was cowering behind the punch table. Which I finished off the rest of the punch while I was there. I looked up to see that Percy had lulled the thing into unconsciousness, so we bailed. When the limo driver turned out to be Argus I almost puked. Argus and I… well regardless of what anyone tells me, a person with that many eyes is a monster according to my brain.

The limo ride took hours, and even when I found Katie and Travis got everyone out safe and there wasn't a single mortal casualty, I still couldn't sleep. I was there when Janie woke up after passing over the New York state line. Then she saw me covered in claw marks and bruises and her face became paler than it usually was and I confessed everything: The Greek gods' existence, where I really came from, where we were going, among all the other lies I had told and the truths to them, she stopped looking at me. Something told me she was crying or angry, even hurt and upset. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was going to be okay, because I knew it wasn't going to be. This was a hard life to lead, and I told her everything she needed to know about it. How I had no choice but to bring her there now that she knew what she was. At this point I was rambling onward, more like apologizing to her for me and not for her situation. And then she kissed me.

"Okay." That was the only word that left her lips after she pulled away. I think I muttered something intelligent like, 'Mhmm' and we left it at that.

When a limo drives into Camp Half-Blood, the campers get anxious. From what I hear that's the way that Aphrodite likes to get around these days. So I now hate every other limo that I can't see the inside of.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I said in my best cheerful voice as I helped Janie out of the limo, from our little prom night of doom. "We hope you enjoy you're stay."

Paste your document here...


	6. Avoidance

**A/N: Sorry about shortness, I do not know how to write for females yet. This is just a transition into oneshots, and I will use little things like this to indicate switches.**

**ALSO, Y U NO REVIEW? Every little bit of info helps.**

* * *

Why was he avoiding me? The second he pulled me out of that limo, he changed. It was almost as if I was inconsequential to him, just another camper. It's been 3 days since I've arrived, and I haven't been 'claimed', or whatever. I feel different than all the people in the Hermes cabin, and I haven't made any friends here. So why does he pretend not to notice me when I call his name? Not to mention it's impossible to get him alone because the Apollo cabin is huge, second in size only to the Athena cabin. I feel like he's using that to his advantage.

"I dunno, do you think Janie knows?" I heard a girl talking to someone behind the bathrooms.

"Nah, but I think it's better if she never figures it out. Things could get messy if she found out." A male voice, that sounded a little crestfallen, responded.

"Ah, the second I figured it out, I kept my distance. We don't need another one of those fiascos, do we, Nico?" Justin. Justin was talking about me with two people I had never met.

"She's here." The female voice and Justin's voice rang out. "She heard us, we should go."

As their footsteps echoed and slowly faded away, I began to wonder what exactly he didn't tell me. He had told me everything about camp, what we were here for, what purpose we served. But somehow, he had managed to hide something from me. And I wanted to know what.


	7. From a Kid to his Older Brother

When a person loves another person, they generally tend to go through several stages in their relationship.

It starts as a person that really grabs your attention. It could be a friend you never really looked at before, or a person you barely know. But you want to catch their attention. Now most people don't fear not being loved like me, and they probably had so much more than me. I never really went all out with this credit card, nor did I have any reason to. Then she showed up. It may seem cheesy, but those five days we spent together, just being _normal_, those impacted me big time. I got to see a side of her most of the people at camp had never seen, and they probably never will. I will never admit this to anyone but you, Percy, and I trust you enough to read this thing then burn it, but in five days I realized that she was someone that was constantly on my mind, someone I almost got into a fight for. I would get irritated when she talked to other guys, and mad at myself when she told me about some senior guy. In fact, she was the only reason I used the freaking piece of plastic: I probably spent Zeus knows how much. Judging by the thunder that just rumbled when I wrote that, I think he doesn't know. That's how much I wanted to keep her entertained, even if she didn't want me to spend money on her.

So why am I now running away from her?

The next step is probably why. Admittance. I had to admit I loved her, or even liked her enough to get involved. But where would that have gotten me? Sure she didn't fall for me because of my curse, but that curse would be the very thing that would force her out of my life. And for once I couldn't handle that, a feeling I hadn't felt since… Well, since Drew. Look how wonderfully that turned out for everyone; I wonder if they would hate me if they realized I turned the Aphrodite cabin into the monster it was before that Piper girl I have yet to say 'hi' to took charge. With Drew it was different, after all I had found out she had been doing things, or rather saying things, about people that mattered to me. But this time, my anger is just kind of directed at me, after all I started this, and this piece of paper I'm writing this on. Oh, I bet you're freaking out about the whole talking paper. Thank Hecate cabin.

Anyway, even after I admit it, where would I go with it? We could date for a week and then boom, no more Janie. I could find a way to revoke this curse, but Aphrodite doesn't have much love for me. Ba dum tss. Knowing her, she probably would send me on a quest to do something overly ridiculous, like map all the places in the world her and Ares can make out or something. But I'm going to take this chance. If it's true love, would she revoke it?

The next step, and the one I fear most, is if she will actually accept me or not. Sure, she kissed me once, but I was on borderline hysterics and she was probably finding a way to calm me down. Like that helped. For all I knew she was creeped out by me. There was this look on her face, a little light in her eyes that made me think she doubted me, like I really was a real piece of mental work. Would she even attempt to think about someone like me in that way, knowing that I leave for twenty-nine days out of the month, show up and then leave again?

The final step is the actual relationship. That I can handle fine. I, regrettably, used to date quite a few of the Aphrodite girls, not at the same time like a sleaze ball, so I know what I'm in for. Funny how when coming up with a plan for any other thing, you worry about the end result. When it comes to love though, it's always about the steps.

I'm leaving tomorrow and I probably won't be back for two months this time. So can you come by the usual spot before I leave and Dani wakes up? That little girl loves me too much, and I don't want Janie to think I'm actually raising her to call me 'Daddy.' That worries me too, but I'll save that for another time.

Please help,

Your bro Justin

* * *

After I finished hearing this, I realized how clueless people are when they were younger. It's been two months and Janie still asks me when Justin would talk to her, what SHE did wrong. I guess I better play Cupid for these dummies then, huh?


	8. Dani

**AN: Happy Sunday everyone! Sorry I haven't updated (blame pre-cal). Here's a little something about the girl Dani I mentioned last chapter. Oh and from now on (Cuz I wanna be a cool kid too) For every review I get, I'll write another chapter of Tratie or Percabeth fluff. It's up to you to decide!**

**HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

I love how I always complain when she calls me her dad, even though she's a daughter of Poseidon, but when she looks at me and smiles I let her think whatever she believes. Little known fact about Dani: She absolutely loves smiling. Zeus knows why she had a smile on her face while I drove this little 5 year old for two straight days down the highway hoping that hellhound didn't catch up. She smiled when she saw two kids battle it out with swords. She smiled when I came home. But the one time you never see her smile is the day I leave camp. Call it, dare I say this out loud, fatherly instinct but those eyes are something you can very rarely say no to. Her eyes are the green of the sea when she's happy, but when she's sad the color dulls to the color of the grass.

Long story short, I really hate those days. I've been leaving early on purpose so I don't have to see her sad. Something tells me that others see this side of her more than I do. But the finger in my nose is pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What time is- CLAIRE SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FINGER… Oh, hi sweetie. G'morning." I scooped up the form of the little girl who was giggling while retreating from my bunk. "Were you picking people's noses again?" I asked her nicely as I squeezed her. Again with those giggles. Not going to lie, no music could compare to her laugh. NO I AM NOT BEING A SAP!

"But Daddy, you slept through the breakfast horn again. Uncle Percy told me to come get you. But then… I saw this HUGE booger. And I thought the boogie man was gonna get ya. So, I tried to squash it. But then my finger got stuck." Well, that was over imaginative, but very thoughtful. YOU THERE STOP SNICKERING!

"But you can't do that. Picking people's noses is a very impolite thing to do." I set her down on the floor outside my bunk and closed it for a moment to get changed. I love what Annabeth's down with the place: Everyone has their own suite now, with a bathroom! Genius child among her siblings if anyone asked me.

"Kay! I won't do it ever again! Promise!" Dani called through the door as I finished changing and opened the door. Black shirts and summer? Let's do it!

Another thing not known about Dani: She loves EVERYONE. And I do mean everyone. Half the monsters in the woods have been known just to growl at her lightly and walk away. Maybe because they take no sport in killing kids, or just the fact she's just a small four foot ball of friendly, I'll never know. No matter how much convincing you try, I am not going into monster infested woods. Take earlier for instance. I was falling in line with the Apollo cabin behind my younger brother, Brian, when I bumped into Clarisse. There are two things you do when you bump into her when she looks like she's in a bad mood (which she was): Grovel and beg. I did neither of those things because I was too hungry to hear and Dani loves talking.

"Hey Lyre Boy." Clarisse growled, cracking bones that even I didn't believe were possible to crack without breaking them.

"Can I help you, Lamer than Maimer?" I pretended to have a sort of aristocratic laugh before she grabbed me by the collar. And no one messes up my clothes.

"As a matter of fact, there's a place in the dirt that belongs to you. I'd be happy to escort you-" Clarisse's threat was cut off by Dani skipped up, her little brown pigtails bouncing. NO I DON'T THINK IT'S CUTE! STOP LAUGHING!

"Uncle Percy says you two shouldn't be fighting." Dani said innocently, stating the obvious. Chiron had come over and the entire camp was in a circle around us.

Normally, Clarisse would have some witty retort or a crude remark. Instead, she just let go and mumbled something about people with seawater in their brains.

See, its little things like that almost make me proud to call her daughter. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! WHY DO YOU KEEP LAUGHING AT ME?!

* * *

**AN: See? Just a cute little (slightly embarassing) thing about Justin's life. Review for Percabeth or Tratie fluff.**

**LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL**


	9. Innocence Lost

**A/N: AT LONG LAST I HAVE RETURNED! Life just likes to ruin me sometimes, with lack of inspiration and lots of homework. On the bright side, I was in a play the other day and now that it's over, I have tons of writing time. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

* * *

Two months later and Justin's mind was reeling with the things he had dreamt the night previous. The first vision from this prophecy thing he had, aptly named 'Oracle Hack', was of a quest at Camp Half-Blood that would include him in it. That was just a small part of the issue. Something big was following him; some monster that decided the greatest way to attract Justin's attention was through showing him a vision of his bike in ruins. And nobody, especially Nobody, touches his bike and gets away with it without at least a little hostility. Rolling out of his bed and toward his closet, he took out a red shirt that had the logo to his favorite band, Alestorm, and plain jeans. The weather was starting to get colder and Justin hated it. It was bad enough he had to be stuck here until the quest came up, but now he had to deal with the fact that his bike was gone and the cold wasn't helping his mood. He opened his door to find the least likely person to be standing outside of it: Janie.

"Hey", she said simply, staring down at her ratty sneakers. Why had they sent her to do this, when they knew he probably hated her now? She sighed before continuing. "Chiron wants to see you, he said it's-"

Before she could finish, Justin was off. Normally, she would've yelled after him but she just wasn't in the mood. The one boy to ever treat her like something more than a friend, and then he was gone. She even sacrificed her first kiss for the guy, and he was avoiding her like the Plague. That annoyed her, but saddened her more than anything.

If Janie had bothered to look up when she was speaking, she would've noticed Justin's face a darker red than tomatoes. He had to get away before he ending up doing something stupid. Albeit, running away was a dumb thing to do in that situation, but he had no chance but then to get out of there. The young demigod decided to stop by the Poseidon cabin on the way for some brotherly advice. He opened the door nonchalantly, as he had done many times before, but the thing he saw past that door was something no one of his age should see. Opening his mouth for a moment before closing the door and turning around, his face showed the look of someone scarred for life over something that ruined his innocence. In this case, however, what he saw Percy and Annabeth doing certainly fit that description.

"Hey, wait up!" Justin jumped as Percy ran up, fully clothed thank the gods, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry I forgot to knock!" Justin blurted out, waving his hands in front of his face to cool his face down.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door…" Percy mumbled. "I should probably give you this whole speech, but… where to start-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, PERESUS JACKSON!" Annabeth roared as she stomped over, half-angrier than a hydra, and half-embarrassed. "Hi Justin!" She smiled sweetly as she sucker punched Percy in his manhood, even though he seemed unaffected because of his Achilles Curse. "I'm very sorry you had to see that, but if you'll excuse me, I need to kill a certain Seaweed Brain." By the time Annabeth had finished her speech, Percy was already gone.

As she went after him, Justin's head began to spin. Whether it was from Oracle Hack or from what he witnessed, he wasn't quite sure. He soon felt an arm around his shoulders and he was about to fling the person when he noticed who exactly it was: Will, his eldest brother.

"Looks like you've seen something that can't be unseen, huh?" Will remarked while Justin turned around and hugged his older brother, trying to erase the memory. Will was probably Justin's favorite sibling; he always knew when Justin needed help, and was willing to do whatever he could to help his younger brother get used to camp life again.

"The things I have seen… They cannot be unseen. Ever. Even if you bleached my brain, they would still be there." He mumbled into Will's shirt while his older brother patted his head gently.

Will, in all honesty, wanted to laugh at how innocent his younger brother, the once renowned ladies' man of Camp Half-Blood, had become someone who acted like an innocent five year old. "Well we could always ask the Hecate and Hypnos kids to help you with your little… dilemma. If you are willing to go to them, seeing as your last experience with the children of magic seemed to leave you… Well, you."

Justin sighed as he trudged to the Big House. "Normally I would, but I need to go talk to Chiron apparently. Wish me luck… and for a new bike." He waved without looking back while Will chuckled at the bike comment. If only his little brother knew how much that thing had cost the Cabin, he would probably be much nicer to his siblings than he was now. But some things don't change so easily, especially Justin's behavior.


End file.
